Surprises aren't always what you want
by FinchelForeverInOurHearts
Summary: In the beginning of season two, what will happen when Rachel discovers Finn kissing Quinn Fabray? Will their relationship thrive, or die? Read to find out.


**This is my first story on fanfiction, so please be kind. The story takes place some time in season 2 when finchel are still together. **

**I don't own glee or the characters. No copyright intended.**

Rachel walked into the hallways of McKinley high school. She was wearing a reindeer sweater and a short plaid skirt. She pushed her way through the noisy, crowded hallways until she reached her locker. She opened it and got her books put for her next to lessons after she put away the books she had taken home to do her homework in. When she had finished, and closed her locker, she felt a pair of big familiar hands cover her eyes. "Guess who~!" They whispered in her ear. Rachel grinned, "Finny." She said as she turned around to face him. "Hey baby." She whispered before she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "How did you guess it was me?" He asked her with a small pout once they had pulled away from the kiss. "I'd know if it's you even if you put on a fake voice and your hands weren't so big." She smiled playfully. "My hands aren't that big, yours are just tiny." He moved his hands down her arms and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Shh," Rachel giggled, "my hands aren't small, they're average." "Whatever you say, beautiful." Finn replied as he started walking to class with her. Rachel smiled as she walked with him. She loved walking through the hallways of McKinley with Finn by her side, proving to everyone that he was hers and she was his. She felt proud knowing that she, Rachel Berry, the loser of glee club, had managed to fall in love with the star quarterback, Finn Hudson. But, what really shocked her was the fact that he loved her back. Knowing that Finn loved her, made Rachel the happiest girl in the world.

During the whole of their Spanish class Rachel varied between writing notes and secretly watching Finn who was sat beside her. Rachel noticed that Finn was staring off into space for most of the lesson and she shook her head, knowing that she was going to have to help him later. Rachel noticed Quinn Fabray, the popular, blonde, head cheerleader, looking at Finn with a smirk on her face that Rachel found disgusting. Seeing Quinn look at Finn like that mad Rachel feel angry, like she wanted to slap Quinn right then. Deciding against slapping her, Rachel leaned over to Finn and placed a kiss on his cheek. She glanced over at Quinn and noticed her working, before she also continued to work.

The day dragged on for Rachel until she finally reached lunch time. She was excited because she and Finn had planned to sit together and plan their date that night. However, she was quickly disappointed when she saw Finn sitting with the football players and cheerleaders. Rachel solemnly approached the table full of glee members. "Do you guys mind if I sit here?" She asked them. "Of course not! Come sit next to me." Tina said kindly. "Thank you." Rachel smiled as she sat down next to her. The next half an hour was filled with gossip, jokes and laughter. However that all ended when Rachel went to her locker. She saw Finn and Quinn making out by Quinn's locker which just so happened to be near Rachel's. Rachel could feel her heart breaking inside of her, she quietly walked to her locker and exchanged books as she fought to keep the tears inside. She wondered if Finn would notice she was at her locker, or if he would be too busy occupied by Quinn's lips. Just when Rachel had closed her locker Finn approached her with a huge grin on his face. "Hey beautiful," he greeted her, "how was lunch?" Rachel nodded in response, unable to talk because if she tried, she'd break out in tears and sobs. Finn frowned, this wasn't the normal talkative Rachel he knew and loved. "Is everything okay?" He placed a hand on her arm. Rachel simply nodded again, trying her best not to cry. She stepped backwards so his hand would fall from her arm. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked her softly as he moved his hand to cup her cheek. Rachel swatted his hand away with with a glare. "Don't. Just don't. I saw you Finn." The brunette spit out while Finn's heart skipped a beat in fear. "You kissed her. Quinn. I saw you making out earlier. " She explained while the rage in her voice vanished, being replaced with hurt. "I'm an idiot. I'm such an idiot. How could I be such a fool to the point of believing that the most wanted guy in school would fall for a loser, geek, freak like me?" She wondered while tears made its way down her cheeks. Finn looked at her wide eyed, feeling sick as he realized that his instict had been right. "Look, Rach, it's not.." He trailled off, trying to voice his jungled thoughts to her. "I love yo-" "Stop! You're lying. Stop lying to me!" She yelled. "I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe you did this to me. We´re done. I hope you're happy." She whispered sadly while walking away from him. Finn just stood there, his heart breaking over and over again as her words sunk in.

Rachel ran and ran. She didn't know where she was running, she just knew she was running, away from Finn. Away from the man who broke her heart. Finally Rachel found herself in the auditorium. She sat on the side of the stage, put her head in her hands and cried. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. She really thought Finn was the one for her. After ten minutes of full on crying Rachel stood up and wiped her eyes. She walked to the middle of the stage and tried to sing a song, but she couldn't seem to form the words. Her voice cracked and she ran out of the auditorium, no longer seeking comfort from the large stage.

Finn was aimlessly wondering the hallways of McKinley High searching for Rachel, he needed to tell her something, anything, he just needed to see her. When Finn was almost ready to give up and go to class, he suddenly saw Rachel exiting the auditorium. Finn ran over to her, calling her name. She glanced at him before she turned to walk away from him. Finn caught up to her and grabbed her arm, "Rach, I'm so sorry." He said. "No you're not, and my name is rachel, with an EL. Just please leave me alone, go have fun with Quinn, there's nothing stopping you now." She took her hand out of his grip and turned away from him again. Suddenley Finn noticed how red her eyes were. "Rach, baby, don't cry." Rachel looked down. "I'll cry if I want to. I have every right to cry." She whispered before she walked away and Finn's heart broke once again.

Rachel walked led to her best friend, Kurt's, locker where she luckily found him exchanging books. "Kurt…" she started, "Finn-Finn-Finn-" "Finn what?" He asked her. "Finn cheated on me." She finally said. Kurt frowned and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry, Rach. He's an idiot, I swear I'll make him pay." Rachel shook her head as she cried into his chest. "Don't, I just- I never want to see him again. I never thought he would do this to me. I thought he loved me… well that was stupid." Rachel sighed and wiped her eyes. "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? We can talk about this more." Kurt offered. "He will be there." Rachel whispered as she looked down. "He won't do anything, I promise. Please, I know your dads are out of town. Carol would insist that come over." Rachel shook her head, "I can't see him. Tell Carol sorry. Maybe in a few months." Kurt frowned. "I'll drive you to my house. I just want to make sure you're alright." "I'm fine!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "You've obviously been crying. You're coming to my house and that's final." Rachel sighed, "Fine, but if he talks to me I'm outta there." Kurt smiled. "Okay, that's fine. Come on, let's get to class." He said as he closed his locker and linked his arm with hers as they walked off to math class.


End file.
